


can you say it? please

by analogical_trash



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: you have the first words your soulmate says to you write on your body somewhere. Logan is hoping virgil will say the words written on him someday.analogical and royality.





	can you say it? please

A boy around the age of 17 lay in a bed he was dressed in all black. The boy opened his eyes and looked around the room, it was dark but his eyes soon adjusted. The clock besides his bed said 2:45 am he lay there for an hour then he decided that he should got up and go look around. He had a TV, a stereo, closet, and a bathroom and what he thought must be the door leading out of the room. He didn’t want to leave just yet he had no idea what was out there. He when over to the stereo and looked at the CD’s finding that after a min of starting at them he could tell you which songs were his favorite.

He was about to put one on when he saw something written on his arm. His soulmate’s first words a voice in his head supplied. He set the CD down and looked at his arm, he slowly tracked the letters that spelled out. ‘Salutation my name is logic it is nice to meet you’ he had a soulmate and his name was logic. Anxiety knew it must be a he, even tho he hadn’t been here that long he know enough and was learning more the more time passed. Anxiety sat down on his bed thinking about how smart this logic must be.

Logic’s has your words written somewhere on himself. Anxiety frozen his words were on logic somewhere. What if the first things anxiety said to lo were bad. Anxiety looked down at his arms. Logic sounded so smart what if anxiety stuttered or said something stupid. Obviously logic would have anxiety’s words on his arm his whole life.

What if logic hated him for whatever anxiety’s words were. What if logic through his soulmates was stupid and thus not worth his time. What if anxiety wasn’t worth logic’s time. Logic was probably so much better then him. Tears formed in anxiety’s eyes. He couldn’t let logic know that he was his soulmate, logic deserve better then him. Anxiety got up and walked over to the closet he opened it. There was a black jacket. Perfect anxiety put it on it cover up logic’s words.

Now no one would know logic was his soulmate. Anxiety started feeling better then he remembers that fact that logic would know they were soulmates the minute anxiety talked to him for the first time. Anxiety was going to cry again, he pulled his jacket closer to himself.

Anxiety walked over to his bed pulling the covers up around himself. It was almost 4 am at this point, he wished he could stay in bed for the rest of his life. Anxiety lay there for a while till a thought popped into his head. What if anxiety just never said anything to logic. No one would know that they were soulmates if anxiety didn’t say those words. Anxiety smiled that’s it he would just never say anything to logic. He would probably have to just not say anything to anyone. Logic was smart and would know something was up if he talked to everyone but him.

That make it final then anxiety wasn’t going to talk to anyone ever. He rolled his sleeve up and looked at the words on his arm. ‘Slowations my name is logic nice to meet you’. Anxiety smiled at the words. His soulmate was happy to meet him, he knew logic probably said something like that to everyone he meet. But the idea that his soulmate was happy to see him brought a smile to his lips. He read the words over and over again till he fell asleep.

Logic point of view

“Lo wake up” someone was shaking him

“Hmmmm nmmm” logic pushed them away pulling the covers closer to himself, he was not a morning people by nature he had stayed up late last night working.

“LOGIC GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED NOW” morality said in his dad voice, Logic opened his eyes only to find morality gigging he give morality a questioning look “I said butt”

Logic rolled his eyes at the gigging morality he looked over at the clock it was 6 in the morning.

“Morality why did you wake me up this early thomas doesn’t start class till 7:15 I told you I’m not waking up till at least 7. You don’t need me to get thomas up and out the door to school” Logic pulled the covers up over his head planning to go back to sleep no matter what morality was going to say.

“But lo there a new door” morality when back to shaking him

“Wait what?” logic pulled the covers away from himself, a new door meant a new personally and logic had been waiting for another one ever since prince showed up.

“Did you get him up yet?” prince popped his head into the room “come on let’s go meet the new guy, I was going to go talk to him before but morality won’t let me do it without you”

“We are going to go say hi to him together as a family” morality turned back to logic giving him another shake “so get up and get dressed so we can meet him already”

Morality and prince walked out of the room logic could hear morality laughing at something prince said. Logic would have just gone back to bed but he was thinking about the new trait. Who was he and was he logic’s soulmate? Logic couldn’t help but hope he was, logic has spent a long time waiting for his soulmates door to appare. He remembers when prince’s appeared.

Logic had seen the door and knew that it had meant a new trait but since it was only him and morality at the time he never seen a new on appare since morality was the first. Logic had runned over to the kitich to get morality. Them both being only 7 morality was on a step stool trying to reach the cake mix on the top shelf.

“Hey lo you’re taller can you get this for me” morality looked down

“Not right now there is a new door”

“Real-” morality was cut off when there was a loud bagen like someone had kicked the door open. Logic and morality exchanged looks and then both ran over to the sound. There was a boy dressed in dressed in all write holding a toy lightsaber logic was just about to ask what his name was when morality said

“You sure made your force known when you enter” logic rolled his eyes, but the boy lower his lightsaber and laughed

“I like you, you’re funny” morality beamed and to logic’s surprise took off his shirt, there written on his chest about where his heart was located was written ‘I like you, you’re funny’ logic steared at it. Prince’s eyes widen he began to take off his shirt

“Do I have witting on me?” prince was now looking at his arms and chest he turned around in circles trying to look at his back.

“Hold on let me see” logic stop prince looking at his back indee right along the spine of his back was morality’s pun. “Yup here is mo’s words”

“You know what that means right” Morality looked it over he was bouncing with excitement. “We are soulmates and we are going to live together happy ever after”

“Happy ever after I like the sound of that” Prince turned around “my name is prince and what is the name of my soulmate and his friend?”

“I’m logic” Logic said knowing morality was about to start talking and probably not stop.

“I’m morality it’s so great that you’re here! I’m so excited we going to have so much fun! Oh I just have to show you around and then we can make a cake and then we can play” Morality took prince’s hand and pulled him along, logic followed behind.

Logic shook his head pulling himself out of the membery once he was done getting dressed he looked himself over hoping that he looked good. He wanted to make a good first impression this could be his soulmate after all. He walked over to the hallway where there was indeed a new door logic looked it over it was black, no wait it was a dark blue. When looking closely at it there was a ivory design covered into it, it was break taking.

“Finally you’re here I know this is probably your soulmate but really did it have to take you so long I’m surprised he didn’t get tired of waiting and come out all by himself” Prince said

“Hey leave him alone he is here now let’s meet our newest member to the family” Morality knocked on the door. Logic held his breath waiting for the door to opened, after a few minutes he got worried.

“Seems like he is just as bad at getting up as you are logic” Prince winched inpatioly. He knocked on the door louder and yelled “Hello whoever in there open up and come say hi”

It took another minute prince was just about to go and knock again when logic saw the door open ever so slightly, a head popped out.

“Hello there my name is morality” morality said excitedly the new trait slowly opened the door more

“And I’m Prince” prince said with a bow, logic could now see all of the new trait he was wearing all black including a black hoodie and black pants which made him look even more par then he was. Stared for a minute before holding out his hand

“Salutation my name is logic it is nice to meet you” logic smile at the new comer it took him a minute but the new trait took his hand and shook it. It felt like the new trait held on to logic’s hand a little longer and tighter then he should be that might just be logic’s imagaion.

“So hot topic what is your name” Prince said Logic waitting wanting to hear what the trait said but the new trait didn’t say anything just looked at them.

“Do you have a name?” Morality asked confused he the trait nodded

“Well then tell us” Prince said aggravated the trait shook his head looking upset.

“Hey it okay can you tell us anything” Morality asked the trait once again shook his head

“Hold on one minute I have an idea” Logic when over to his room as quickly as he could he pulled out his little write bored and a dark erase marker. He walked back over to the group.

“What do you got there nerd” prince sounded like he was getting anoded with this whole thing.

“Prince be nice” morality put an arm around him.

“If you can’t talk to us do you think you could write so we can still committed” logic held out the write bored and the marker to the new trait who after a second took it and slowly and then wrote something down. Logic smiled to himself glad that he would help, the trait turned over the write bored it read ‘hello, my name is anxiety’ those weren’t the words written on logic he didn’t know if that meant they won’t soulmates or not.

“Welcome Anxiety we are glad you are here” morality said a big smile on his face. Logic nodded “come on let’s show you around”

Anxiety stepped out of his room closing the door behind him morality linked arms with prince. Only prince was now facing away from them and morality was still looking at anxiety. Prince and morality started to walk morality walking backwards and prince making sure to lead the way. Logic rolled his eyes at the two of them walking besides anxiety who looked confused by the whole thing.

“Just go with it your get nowhere trying to figure them out” logic told anxiety who jumped a little but then looked up at logic and nodded. Morality started to point stuff out and explain where everything was.

As time when on anxiety still didn’t talk logic ended up getting him and all of them a sign language book so that anxiety didn’t have to have the write bored with his all the time. Prince picked it up really fast and ended up deciding to learn a few other languages as well. Morality had trouble but soon learned it as well and it became obvious to everyone that he very much enjoyed listening to prince speak spanish. Which was not that fun for anxiety and logic.

One night logic could hear prince speaking spanish in morality’s room which was right next to his room so he left not wanting to hear what was going to mostly come afterwards. He took his book to heading to the living room but then he saw that anxiety’s light was on he walked over and knocked. After a minute anxiety opened the door a questioning look on his face.

“Hello Anxiety prince and morality are being loud and I was trying to read could I possibly come and read in your room?” Anxiety nodded stepping aside and opening the door more. Logic walked in he saw anxiety’s laptop open on his bed, logic was glad there was a chair next to a little table with a mirror on it. Logic guessed that is where anxiety did his makeup, he pulled the chair away from the table a little and sat down.

“Thank you anxiety” logic said, anxiety shrugged and when back to his bed and on his laptop. They stayed like that for a few hours just enjoying being together in the quiet room, it wasn’t till about midnight that logic got up.

“I’m going back to my room and getting some sleep you should probably get to bed soon as well”

anxiety looked up and sighed back ‘probably’ logic couldn’t help but smile

“But you’re not are you”

Anxiety just sighed ‘you know it’

“Well goodnight or” logic looked at the clock “good morning thank you for letting me join you, I’ll see you in a few hours”

Anxiety waved goodbye logic walked back to his room he had enjoyed spending time with the quite trait, he hope that they would do so again. He got ready for bed and was soon asleep with thoughts about the quite trait in his head.

Life when on like that it seemed like anxiety was never going to talk which logic was okay with that. Well most of the time, logic did find that he want to hear the words that were written on his shoulder to be spoken by anxiety. The wanted would hit him at random times, like when they were sitting there watching TV and anxiety would brush up against him. When anxiety would make a witty remark, when anxiety was sitting on logic’s bed on his phone and logic was working on whatever project he was working on at the moment. Logic may not be good with emotions but he wasn’t stupid he had falling for anxiety, and wanted nothing more than anxiety to be his soulmate. But he had words on his shoulder and anxiety had not said them to him and for what logic knew his words weren’t on anxiety. So life when on and logic didn’t tell anyone about his love for the quite trait.

Thomas had pulled them in for a video it was a q and a everything was going good till there was a question why anxiety only signed and had subtext when he was on, and if he could talk.

“That is a really good question, I thought you would talk to us after a while but it has been a long time and you still don’t talk” Prince said “are you actually able to”

“Now prince I’m sure anxiety would talk if he could” morality said

“Well has he actually tried talking?” Prince said

“Wait anxiety never talks to you guys I thought he just didn’t want to talk in the videos” Thomas asked looking confused

“No we haven’t ever hear him say anything” logic said carefully watching anxiety he could see anxiety was upset by this whole thing.

“Anxiety talks to me usually at 3 am” Thomas said

“WHAT?” Prince looked at anxiety “you can talk this whole time”

“Kiddo if you can talk why won’t you talk to us?” morality asked looking hurt anxiety looked like he was starting to panic

“Does it matter” Logic said getting not like seeing anxiety upset.

“Of co-”

“No prince really anxiety doesn’t have to say anything if he doesn’t want to” logic cut prince off giving him a hard look “anxiety is good how he is. He doesn’t have to say a word to us if he doesn’t want to. He still talks to us thought sign language if that is how he wants to talk to us then that is how he going to talk to us and there is nothing wrong with that”

No one said anything logic didn’t get emotional to often and he never cut people off.

“I love you so much” A rough voice said the shocked looks turned from logic to anxiety who looked like he was ready to run away. Luckily logic recovered quickly he pushed up the sleeve on his right arm showing the words ‘I love you so much’ on his shoulder. Anxiety looked at the words frozen.

“I’ve been hoping you would say those words to be for a long while. I love you to anxiety I’ve love you for a long time now” Logic watched anxiety holding his breath, as anxiety rolled up the sleeve on his right arm showing the words ‘Salutation my name is logic it is nice to meet you’ logic looked at the words he said all those years ago.

“Why?” logic couldn’t help but ask, there were tear in both their eyes.

“I was scared you won’t want me that I would say thing wrong thing” Anxiety looked down and then added quietly “I’m still scared I won’t be good enough”

“Anxiety” logic walked over to him and put his hand on his chin up so that their eyes meet. “You are more than good enough you are more than I could ever ask for. I love you anxiety”

“Really?” anxiety sounded and looked like he was ready to cry

“Really” logic smiled at him also looking like he was going to cry

“OH JUST KISS ALREADY” prince yelled at them causing both of them to jump they forgot that everyone else was there. Morality elbowed him

“Way to ruin the moment they were being so cute” morality said still grinning like an idiot at the two of them. “You two just continue what you were doing don’t listen to us you were both doing great”

Logic could feel himself blush he looked back over at anxiety who was blushing as well but wasn’t as red due to his foundation.

“Can I kiss you?” logic asked anxiety didn’t answer he just put his arms around logic neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Everything else disappeared as logic kissed anxiety, it was the best feeling ever. He waiting what felt like forever but it was worth it to be able to be standing here kissing anxiety his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I love soulmates AU so I wrote one of my favorite TS ship. sorry for all the mistakes.  
> come say Hi to me on my tumble analogical-trash


End file.
